Myotismon
Myotismon, '''known as '''Vamdemon in the Japanese version, is one of the major antagonists in the anime, Digimon. He is perhaps the most evil of them all, and a main antagonist of the entire first two seasons could be named, it would be Myotismon; if one were to be picky, one could say Myotismon is the Big Bad of the entire Digimon Adventure. He also reappeared in the video game, Digimon World Data Squad, and in the anime Digimon Fusion (season 3). Myotismon was voiced in the English vesion by Richard Epcar, who also voiced Etemon and various Digimon antagnoists. Richard Epcar later voiced Terra-Xehanort and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from in the Kingdom Hearts series and Armorhide from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon). He also voiced the Digimon Tamers villain Mephistomon, who shared some similarities to Myotismon including his Mega form Gulfmon, which was like VenomMyotismon. In the Japanese version, Myotismon was voiced by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, who voiced villains including Cherubimon, Dabura, and Sir Crocodile. His MaloMyotismon incarnation, on the other hand, was voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa who also voiced Yukio Oikawa and Mummymon. Outside Digimon, Toshiyuki voiced Sephiroth, Kimimaro, and Naraku. Appearance Myotismon Myotismon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. His appearance is of a vampire, with pale blue skin, gold hair and a red, bat-like mask. He is also dressed elegantly as a gentleman, and also has a red vampire-like cape. It seems that whenever he is destroyed, his shadowy spirit form will return, and can be revived in a stronger Digivolved form through certain procedures. The only way to finish him off for good is to destroy his shadow form. MaloMyotismon MaloMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a mechanical, demonic vampire. He has Myotismon's original head with a modified mask, has 2 extra mouths, one on each shoulder, a tail with a sharp end, and mechanical wings that can shoot out a deadly mist. VenomMyotismon VenomMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon. He is a presumably a 30–40 foot tall monster that looks like a combination between a vampire and a demon. He has 6 bat wings, extremely long arms, Myotismon's face, two horns on his head, yellow eyes and hair, and a hidden face inside his abdomen. NeoMyotismon NeoMyotismon is an Unknown Level Digimon that resembles a vampire with sharp edges all over him. He also as alternative forms. As NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode NeoMyotismon DigiFused with some of his Devimon and LadyDevimon soldiers to assume Demon Mode. In this form, NeoMyotismon grows in size and gains Devimon-type wings, and his markings are modified; skull markings are added to his shoulders, and the silver wing-shaped stripes become red. NoeVamdemon also manage to absorb MetalGreymon and became NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode (MetalGreymon). He also manage to absorb Shoutmon to become more powerful but was imcomplete, because he accidentally absorbed Lopmon. ''Digimon Adventure 01'' After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants departed from his Castle in the Digital World and entered the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth digidestined and double-crossing him along with Gatomon. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon. Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood, as vampires do. Also he would only come out at night, as he is weaker during the day. Myotismon put up a fog barrier, and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon, and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast. Upon his death, Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon, and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow, killing him. After Myotismon was defeated by the DigiDestined, they thought it would be over. However, everyone didn't believe that Myotismon's spirit lives on, and his fog was still around. Gennai then told the prophecy about the king of the undead. Bats would blanket the sky in darkness, the fallen would chant the king's name, and at the stroke of the hour of the beast, the king's true form would appear. Everything that Gennai mentioned started to happen and soon VenomMyotismon was born. He has an insatiable hunger, at one point devouring his own servant, DemiDevimon. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon both attacked VenomMyotismon, but the giant monster easily wiped them out. Angemon and Angewomon distracted VenomMyotismon while Izzy plans a miracle. He is the first Mega Digimon to be introduced in the series and it is because of his appearance that the DigiDestined learn about the Mega level. Though he is much more powerful than Myotismon, he is also much less intelligent. He is quick to anger, and is solely motivated by his desire to devour life. The only thing he retains from Myotismon being a strong hatred of the Digidestined. When WarGreymon tunneled though VenomMyotismon's abdomen, his true form, "The Beast Within" reveals himself. He is defeated when they clog his true body with a water tower and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combine their attacks, which obliterated him. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' Myotismon first appears as a creepy talking mouth speaking with first Yukio Oikawa, and exits his body to appear under a new form, more powerful than ever named MaloMyotismon. After he tortured and killed Arukenimon and Mummymon as well, the Digidestined were afraid to battle him, but Davis wouldn't give up and told the others that they must fight for courage. ExVeemon then attacked MaloMyotismon, but then the battle was interrupted when MaloMyotismon created illusions for the Digidestined, causing them and their Digimon partners to be separated. Luckily, their Digimon partners told them the illusions weren't real. When Davis, Ken, and the others returned from the illusions, their Digimon partners all took turns battling MaloMyotismon, which made a hole to the Digital World, presumably destroying MaloMyotismon. But however, MaloMyotismon survived the onslaught of the heroic Digimon, and grew bigger and attacked Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon as payback. MaloMyotismon then used the power of darkness to open up the gate to the real world. Suddenly, several Digimon gathered around to call help to their human partners from all around the world, who suddenly were summoned to the Digital World with the light, blinding MaloMyotismon, causing him to be weakened. The darkness returned to let MaloMyotismon get stronger, but Davis, Yolei, and the children (who were free from the Dark Spores) shared their onslaught of dreams (and didn't feel doubt no more) and used the light from the Digivices, causing MaloMyotismon's body to be disintegrated, revealing himself as a form of a black cloud of darkness. All the Digidestined used their Digivices to create Imperialdramon's ultimate weapon, the Giga Crusher, and finally destroyed MaloMyotismon for good. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' When Bakemon was defeated, he digivolved into Myotismon for a round 2. The DATS defeated Myotismon and was reverted into Digi-Egg. To obtain MaloMyotismon, one must DNA Digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component Digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. ''Digimon Fusion (season 3) After Lord Bagra obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven satellite kingdoms. NeoVamdemon, serving under AxeKnightmon is installed as the ruler of Vampire Land. Using his forces to gather many of the Lopmon living in his domain, NeoVamdemon intended to absorb them to obtain their hidden power for his own. After Dorbickmon's destruction, the Fusion Fighters and the Blue Flare army ended up in Vampire Land. After Mikey and the Fusion Fighters encountered several LadyDevimon, (and were defeated by MetalGreymon), Mikey and Nene arrived in NeoMyotismon's castle. NeoMyotismon rose from his coffin and snatched the Red Fusion Loader from Mikey, only for Lopmon to quickly snatch it back to Mikey. During the battle, NeoMyotismon absorbs his Devimon and LadyDevimon minions to assume a Darkness Mode. MetalGreymon tried to blast him to dust, but NeoMyotismon left there standing unharmed, and absorbed MetalGreymon, much to Christopher's horror. NeoMyotismon tries to eat Shoutmon X5, but Lopmon attacks him with his Lop-nado attack while the Fusion Fighters had time to escape. While inside the castle, Shoutmon allowed NeoMyotismon to absorb him so that he can rescue MetalGreymon (as well as Lopmon). Once inside his body, Lopmon allowed the other Lopmon to absorb him so he can become the white Lopmon, and allowing both Shoutmon and MetalGreymon to become OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon. Christopher and Mikey allowed them to DigiFuse into Shoutmon DX for the first time, with the cost of Lopmon's life. After that, NeoMyotismon's body was reverted back to his original Darkness Mode. Angered by this, NeoMyotismon attacks Shoutmon DX. Shoutmon DX sliced the vampire, leaving him a shadow. Unfortunately for NeoMyotismon, he is unable to regenerate since all the Lopmon (who were the key to his immortality) were gone after they fused the white Lopmon. He attempts to devour Shoutmon DX in order to get his immortality back, but Shoutmon DX blasted NeoMyotismon with his Victorize attack, defeating him for good. Beelzemon crushed his remaining parts, ensuring NeoMyotismon won't return. Upon his demise, his castle was disintegrated. NeoMyotismon reappeared along with the other Death Generals as souless Digimon, and all combined together to form the ultimate Death General, GrandGeneramon. After GrandGeneramon was defeated, NeoMyotismon along with the other Dark Generals disintegrated into nothingness. Digimon World Dawn & Dusk To obtain MaloMyotismon one must DNA Digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component Digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. Profile Myotismon Revived by black magic, this is the King of Undead Digimon who obtained almighty powers. He was once a malignant computer virus, and has the ability to absorb destroyed computer data and revive it into brutal computer viruses. Very cruel and cunning in nature, it is specifically difficult to expel this Digimon. However, he will only unleash his full power when it is at night, and it is said that his power is reduced by half its potential during the day. His special attack is "Night Raid", a surprise attack which involves manipulating countless bats. MaloMyotismon This Demon Lord type Digimon is said to be the final form of Myotismon. He is different from VenomMyotismon in that, as VenomMyotismon lost his intellect in exchange for excess beast-like powers due to succeeding in acquiring massive amounts of power, MaloMyotismon maintains his intellect, which binds down his lust for power. He has a cruel, spiteful and arrogant nature, and he will resort to anything to ensure his own desires are obtained. He carries the living parasites "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" on his left and right shoulders respectively. His special attack is "Pandæmonium Flame", a super-hot beam launched from Sodom and Gomorrah that exist on his shoulders. VenomMyotismon He is a Demon Beast type Digimon who is half-man and half-beast. He used to behave like a gentleman, although he is formed when he liberates his secret powers, and for some reason the high-reasoned and smart-minded Myotismon hates evolving into this form. His real body lies within his abdomen. Attacks As Myotismon *'Crimson Lightning''' (Bloody Stream in Japanese) : Uses one or more lightning-like streams of blood like a whip. *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid in Japanese): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream in Japanese): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Cloud Minion': *'Blood Punch': *'Nightmare Wave': Fires eletricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. As VenomMyotismon *'Venom Infusion' (Venom Infuse in Japan): *'Tyrant Savage' As MaloMyotismon *'Crimson Mist' (Melting Blood in Japan) *'Screaming Darkness' (Pandemonium Flame in Japan): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam of darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah. *'Mental Illusion: '''Will do whatever his unfortunate victim is afraid he will do. He demonstrates this on Arukenimon, including smacking her with his hand and whipping her with his tail, and finishes her off with some unknown attack from the mouth on his shoulder. As NeoMyotismon *'Nightmare Leeches': Summons purple leeches and fires them at the opponent, draining their energy. *'Giga Gardiac Raid': *'Doom Cannon': Minions *DemiDevimon *Vademon *Wizardmon (formerly) *Devidramon *Phantomon *Gizamon *Bakemon *Dokugumon *Flymon *KoDokugumon *SkullMeramon *Mammothmon *Gesomon *Raremon *Gotsumon (formerly) *Pumpkinmon (formerly) *DarkTyrannomon *MegaSeadramon *Tuskmon *Snimon *Arukenimon *Mummymon Quotes Gallery Myotismon (2).jpg|Myotismon VenomMyotismon.jpg|VenomMyotismon MaloMyotismon.jpg|MaloMyotismon Oikawa.jpg|Yukio Oikawa Ghost of Myotismon.png Myotismon mouth.png malovamdemon_crusader.jpg maloVamdemon_collectors.png malovamdemon3.jpg MaloMyotismon inside Oikawa.png MaloMyotismon - Crimson Mist AttackAnimation.png MaloMyotismon - Mental Illusion AttackAnimation.png MaloMyotismon3434.png MaloMyotismon Animation.gif MaloMyotismon game2.jpg MaloMyotismon game4.jpg MaloMyotismon 148494.jpg malo6457.jpg malohqdefault.jpg malomyotismon1_by_avispaneitor-d4oozdh.jpg MaloMyotismon Belialvamdemon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg Yukio Oikawa Myotismon MaloMyotismon.jpg BelialVamdemon.jpg|BelialVamdemon aka MaloMyotismon. Malomyotismon.gif|thumb|200px|MaloMyotismon in ''Digimon World Dawn & Dusk. Trivia *His Japanese name Vamdemon is a mixture of the words Vampire and Demon. *Two of his more violent scenes in the Japanese version of killing Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and whipping Salamon (Gatomon's Rookie form) were edited out in the English Dub and in the case of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon it was substituted by stating he was sending them to his dungeon in the Digital World. His later torture of Arukenimon was slightly edited as well. *Myotismon is one of two villains to be killed in Season 1 and have their spirit form destroyed for good by a form of Veemon in Season 2, the other being Devimon. *In addition, Myotismon's disembodied spirit returning to revive himself was also done by Andross in Star Fox Adventures, except Andross could only do this once. *It is unknown how Myotismon got the Crest of Light when the Crests were stolen by Piedmon and given to Devimon to hide. *While Myotismon's spirit survives his first two deaths, the first didn't break his fog barrier or his other curses but the second did. The reasons for this are unknown, but it is possible he was significantly weaker this time around as it took an elaborate plan that lasted many years to be revived. Also, his shadow form remains invisible the first two times, but the third time he is destroyed it is immediately visible (enabling his final destruction), possibly due to the lights of the Digivices keeping him from hiding. *The names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants. *MaloMyotismon's tail resembles that of a xenomorph. Indeed, he even makes a similar stabbing motion with it during his torture of Arukenimon. *The names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants. *MaloMyotismon's tail resembles that of a xenomorph. Indeed, he even makes a similar stabbing motion with it during his torture of Arukenimon. *MaloMyotismon shares similarities with Zorc Necrophades. For example, they are both possessors (a part of Zorc's soul forms Yami Bakura after combining with the soul of Thief King Bakura and later possessed Ryo Bakura) and show their true form at the very end of the story. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:Vampires Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anime Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Psychics Category:Revived Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Satan